yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukkuri Eirin
Overview A healer of many yukkuri, Yukkuri Eirin are incredibly smart. Indeed, they are even said to be smarter than the Tewis. They have a great knowledge of yukkuri physiology and the kinds of injuries that can be sustained. They will often open up clinics where other yukkuri in the nearby community can come to them for diagnosis and treatment. Just like the real Eirin, they are able to make any medicine (though for yukkuri, not for humans). Behavior While Eirins are highly intelligent, they are still not at a human level, nor a level where they are able to create traps effective at seriously harming humans (though some traps can leave nasty cuts). The traps are still an extreme annoyance, however—there will often be dozens of traps along the route to their nests—meaning most hunters will not bother or will give up. These yukkuri are also known to experiment. Due to this, some factories are recruiting E~rins to help with experiments, paying them in food or even money. Although E~rins are largely cordial, they can be best described as a mix of intelligence and condescending remarks. These yukkuri have a rather high knowledge of herbal plants and applications of said plants, making them very useful for "natural healers". Though they only know how to apply said plants onto yukkuri, not humans. Their long hair is at times seen as an annoyance, with a few owners (and yukkuri) tripping over the ponytail as it drags along the ground. Just as they pride themselves on their princess, a E~rin will pride itself on its hair. These yukkuri are known for being helpful, and it's stated that if a yukkuri cries out "Help me Eirin!" the nearest Eirin will come running to help. However, the Eirin is smart enough it seems to know when the cries are meaningful or just a ploy to reveal its nest. Relationship with other Yukkuri The most important thing in any E~rin's life is its Princess. They will spend a good deal of their time devising traps to keep Mokotans and would-be yukkuri hunters from finding the precious Teruyos. Such traps are highly effective at stopping other yukkuri, but not so much humans (though as stated above many give up rather then face more traps). It is very rare for an E~rin to allow any other yukkuri anywhere near its protected Yukkuri Kaguya. It even keeps other Yukkuri E~rins away, for fear that they may steal away its precious princess. If two E~rins are working together to protect a Teruyo, they are either siblings or mother and daughter. Above all else, the Yukkuri Eirin does this to keep away one thing; Yukkuri Mokous. Mokotans and Teruyos seek out one another for unknown reasons, most likely either to battle or to mate. Either one is of great concern to the Yukkuri Eirin, because it could mean that its Princess will leave it. Since Yukkuri Kaguyas are also rumored to have the same mysterious healing/life-extending properties of the Yukkuri Mokous, the Yukkuri Eirins have had to adapt their traps for human seeking to poach the desired yukkuri from the Bamboo Forest. Besides Teruyos, E~rins get along well with most yukkuri, but don't tolerate what they view as idiots. They have been seen working with Reisens, and if no Teruyos are available, have been seen mating with Yukkuri Yukari (assuming they survive long enough, see below) and rarely the Reisen they work with. Although they will help them if in need, Yukkuri Eirins do not get along well with Keines, probably because of the latter's association with Mokotans. Eirin-Chan thumb|Eirin Chan & her pet Udonge There is rumored to be a bodied Yukkuri Eirin that actually lives inside of one of the lower chambers of the real Eirin Yagokoro's lab. There she is said to assist the real Eirin with her Yukkuri Studies while guarding a bodied Yukkuri Kaguya and tending despairingly to her whims. Although the bodied E~rin is eternally grateful for the sanctuary given by the good Moon doctor, the truth is Eirin Yagokoro's lab probably benefits even more from the added security given by all the traps that Eirin-chan lays out along the outside of the lab. Rumors & Miscellaneous * Some hunters used to use the presence of the E~rin's traps to determine whether there was a Yukkuri Kaguya nearby, but the sheer number of traps they would encounter would make them get fed up and leave. The Yukkuri Eirins have gotten wise to the possibility that another hunter might strike while the outer layers of traps are down, and in such situations, it will attempt to transfer its Princess to a safer location if the traps closest to it are being set off. * Although very intelligent, they are easily tricked by Yukkuri Kaguyas and are often on the receiving end of pranks because of this.thumb|An E~rin being tricked... * Yukkuri Reisens in the wild are very loyal to Yukkuri Eirins and gratefully help them whenever possible. How much they are appreciated for this help seems to vary from E~rin to E~rin. Some view the Reisens on a similar level to their princess, while others treat them no better then a servant. * If a Yukkuri Eirin does not have a Yukkuri Kaguya to protect, or loses the one it has for some reason, it will die of loneliness and shock. This does take a while, however, and will only take hold if they are utterly unable to find a Kaguya. Some have been seen replacing their Kaguya with a Yukari or even a Reisen, though. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Imperishable Night